Mario League Gaming
by Subwayguy99
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Lakit, Rosalina and a few others are going up to a place where's there small ASDAN store and where they get up to trouble with Wario and Ludwig, the leaders of the REAL 1080p clan, and they cause havoc in that place, ALSO STARRING SONIC with his yet another clan, which somehow stars Fawful and Dementio! note: It's in the style of a montage parody, so that's it.
1. always noscoping

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1a**

_True story: I just found some big piece of paper with Mario x Call Of Duty on it and that's where this came from._

Mario was a master noscoper green shelling along with Wario and Luigi was a half loser. ''Get straight, bro! Do you even lift all my coins?'' Wario asked and he was throwing shells at different people and then from nowhere, Mario did some skating and he threw some green shells, at Donkey Kong. ''Yes, I can lift ALL of your coins and then some more.'' Mario boasted, and then he came in WITH LUIGI who had some speed. ''1-on-1 me, m8 or get wrecked.'' Wario said and then he did some shelling to Mario's side and then Luigi left at some good speed

Mario and Wario were versusing each other like true m8's and there was a blue shell from coming from nowhere. ''WHO WAS THAT?'' Wario asked and he was angry because someone was hardscoping and he ran outside from the ASDA. ''Yo, it was me, who is the FLYER!'' Lakitu said and he was a asian for some reason, unlike the ''white'' Lakitu. ''STFU, bro.'' Wario replied and then Lakitu did the come at bro pose and Wario ran at him to do an attack, which had some scoper. ''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SCOPE LIKE THAT, BRO!'' Lakitu shouted and he did some yellow shell attack, which is FUCKING FAST!

Lakitu shouted ''I'm also a noscoper pro, dumbass.'' and he punched Wario to the ground like an idiot. ''Lakitu, you are a retard, because this is the wrong noscope.'' Ludwig said, dramatically and he got a fire flower and he threw it in the air to hit Lakitu and then he turned into a shell. ''I WILL GET YOU MOTHERFUCKER!'' Lakitu shouted angrily.

Wario and Mario are going to try to rekt each other in a 1v1 match and Waluigi and Bowser might appear like the shithead they are(they got noscopeage, though)

**Episode 1b will be way better than this shit**


	2. introducing SANIC and FAWFUL!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1b: SANIC THE HEDGEHOG!**

Mario's team were rekking people on Wario's clan like a badass, when all of sudden inside the FUCKING tesco store, sanic and fawful come out like a noscoping pro. ''Learning is fucking awesome, so get ready 2 be rekt.'' Fawful said, with the paint gun to Mario's body. ''WAIT! WHO'S REKKING MARIO?'' Luigi shouted with the new yellow shell. '' go catch me, m8.'' Sanicsaid and Luigi threw a yellow shell towards Sanic and the hedgehog then sped up to the speed of fast.

Sanic and Fawful were doing some noscoping on Lakitu and Paratroopa, when suddenly Ludwig jumped into the fray and Lemmy did the same. ''Wow, Lemmy. I bet you're fast as hell, m8.'' Sanic said and he had his ring gun 2 kill Lemmy with. ''YEAH, I'M FUCKING FAST, M8!'' Lemmy replied and he went at his top speed and Sonic quickly followed, running at the speed of fast and trying to noscope Lemmy in the face with the auto rings. ''Come on, bro.'' Sonic said, while using his bomb ring and he managed to get Lemmy to get rekt, but the koopaling wasn't kill, yet and sonic got his auto ring gun out and rekt Lemmy for real and he was kill.

Fawful and Mario were noscoping some sample text and then they were trying to own each other by using some shells, including a blue shell, but that accidently hit Roy who was camping for a good 3 minutes and she came out. ''I've been in gorilla warfare, so prepare to get rekt.'' he shouted and he fired the bullet bill immediately to both own Fawful and Mario by killing them, but they respawned a minute later and they were ready for revenge to wrek Roy with his bullet fucking bill gun. ''I'mma not dieing again today, m8.'' Mario said and he did some cool ass moves before using some log to try and crush Roy.

Lemmy finally founded taels, who was in the air and the fox had some grenades in his hand and he was dropping THEM either on the other fuicking clans or in his teamate's hand and then the teamate could throw them. ''HEY THERE, BRO!'' Taels shouted and he dropped a grenade, but Lemmy dodged with no shit and he had a paint gun to noscope tails with and he used it to get the fox onto the ground, where they could wrek each other.

**to be continued**


	3. there's a fourth clan

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1c: Three Clans**

There was three clans fighting each other, one which was made up of Ludwig and has probably part of faze clan, Sanic and Sonic's clan and THE BROS. CLAN, made up of Mario and some others guys including Luigi and Toadette.  
So far, Mario's clan is owning the whole match via their skills and Sanic's clan and ''faze'' clan were tied for second place and Tails was dropping some grenades on Lemmy. ''hello, I got some swag with some noscope.'' Lemmy said and he did a middle finger to confirm his swag. ''damn, I want to some hordcore noscoping.'' tails said and he flew down to do some tail spin and it had some noscope in it, proving that Taels is an mlg pro.

''Watching people gettin rekt, is not my shit.'' Amy said and she was a bit of a camper, as she was camping in a tunnel and then she heard some footsteps. ''Wait, who's fucking quickscoping?'' she asked and then Amy Rose heard the same footsteps again. ''Huh.'' the mystery quickscoper said and he was moving around fast like Sanic the hedgehog but he wasn't sanic since he then fired a shot at amy (shot fired) and then amy ran around like leroy jenkins just running around at the speed of fast and there IT WAS...WALUIGI, who just can do PRO quickscopes outta nowhere. ''ur gonna get rekt, so 1v1 me, bitch!'' waluigi shouted and he got his yellow shell out along with a rifle and amy got a ring shot gun.

Apprently a fourth clan was going to conquer the asda with some quickscoping and noscoping wepons and it was rumoured a mixed bag characters mostly from SEGA and Nintendo and Beat was the first one there. ''Sup, dudes!'' he said and then he rekt Toadette by using his spray to rekt her in the face. ''OH NO, i'm gettin' rekt.'' she said, before she used teh super airhorn to Beat's face, but it fucked up due to his head phones and then NESS was there to rek the place with baseball bat and he swinging around a lot and then he hit toadettes face in the fucking process, incresing his swag level.

The fourth clan was finally there and ready to noscope everyone else with their eggs and guns. Billy Hatcher was now running around some other tunnels with his vaccum cleaner/gun and he saw waluigi in the tunnel and then he shot a really fast egg at him. ''I FINALLY REKT SOME FAGGOT!'' Billy shouted and then he turned around and he saw some Amy Rose with 10 grenade rings to own him with.

**FG: The Outback coming soon, as well as Episodes 1d and 2a coming soon**


	4. FOUR CLANS doing fight!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1d: Nearly Rekt!**

Four clans were fighting for a mini-ASDA including apprently a part of faze clan which was being leaded by Ludwig von koopa and Lemmy because they can noscope. ''GET DAT QUICKSCOPER!'' Sanic shouted and actually it was charmy bee who was a camper. ''oh shit, you dumbass.'' charmy said and he didn't shot, but sanic did and Charmy was killed to death by the ring gun. ''Seriously, dumbass. GET ON MY SKILL LEVEL, SINCERELY!'' Vyse shouted, he had the bazooka, then he fired a missle bombtowards Sanic and then the hedgehog ran away from the missle bomb at the speed of faster and then HE passed Knuckles with a high five. ''I forgot to signe, damn knuckles m8. DID YOU TAKE STERIDS?'' vyse said and then knuckles took some missle bomb. ''no, because that hurt. wot m8?'' knuckles said and he was cracking his knuckles.

Ludwig's and Mario's clans were fighting with the Sanic Clan using some noscope guns and also a blue shell, but that managed to get a lot of random people rekt anyways. ''WHAT KIND OF decision is that?'' tael said, and the fingers pointed to Shadow. ''shut up, fgt. that was my actions.''' he said and then he got rekt fast by a yellow shell with Lakitu. ''WHAT ACTIONS, M8?'' lakitu said and he had a paintball gun to rekt people with and he started aiming it at the fucking paratroopa. ''don't worry, i'm alright.'' roy said, while running to do a noscope shot to LAKITU and he did it. ''Rest in kill, lakitu.'' mario said and he had a baseball bat to PWN people.

Amy was still in a tunnel, fucking camping like an idiot. ''where's anybody?'' she asked and then she did a leeroy jenkins and noscoped some people incuding BD JOE AND AIAI, who was rested in not dead, but he wasn't kill yet. ''oh my god, shes retarded.'' he said and then he went to quickscope AMY ROSE to make her killed and then later aiai managed to get amy rose rekt. ''u wot, m8?'' AIAI said, pissed off and then he ran with billy hatcher to get a some shell including the an orange shell, which was originally rare, but it became 20% less rare, latter on. ''we got swag bitch.'' billy said and he had some NOSCOPE GLASSES on.

**episodes 2a and 2b is coming soon and it will HAVE NOSCOPE(r u surprised?) and a different place**


	5. Yet another MLG clan

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2a: Extra ClanS and New Place!**

Two new clans were doign some noscoping with either ring guns or paintball guns because they both had some scope thing. ''Alright, dude. We got this!'' Mordecai shouted and he was quickscoping with a chili rifle. ''What do you mean we? I can't noscope.'' Rigby said and he ran awau and he was lookin in the bunoculars for campers, but what he saw 2 ugly 4 him and he got his target. ''i will own you, m8.'' he said and then it was Spongebob who was ugly and he had a noscope gem, so he shot in Rigby in the face and the raccoon was kill.

kim possible was a mlg pro and had quickscoping grade of AAA and she has dew aim as well, but space ghost was now against her. ''shut up, m8. you can't even beat me online'' he said, but now she was pissed off as hell after that and kim possible got a gun and jumped in the air to quickscope space ghost, but she forgot that SPACE GHOST had an unnerfed FEODRA, so the shots failed to get him rekt and they fell to the ground. ''shit, what was that?'' she asked him, but all she got was paint to her head and SHE WAS REKT, but then wander jumPED INTO THE THING! ''hey mother fucker, get this thing.'' wander said, trying 2 hard and then he put out a water gun from his hat and he managed to do some DUAL noscoping.

''THANKS GUYS for the skills!'' Wander shouted and then he went to noscope some more people, but he couldn't since, so he was kill yet. ''hey, dude. we did it.'' Jake shouted and then he streched down onto the thing and he started doing some sniping, but it wa sfast and he missed of A LOT of shots. ''YOU CAN'T FUCKIGN QUICKSCOPE U LOSER!'' johnny bravo shouted and he threw johnny grenades at the other team, but mickey mouse got the grenades and he threw fast at jake the dog, so he ended UP BEING KILL.

kim, some guy from talespin and minnie mouse were runnign around the place because they were looking for campers.

**Epiosde 2b coming soon!**


	6. something is always rekt

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2b: TRI-CLAN ACTION!**

There was a third clan coming and both clans were still fighting, but stepping it up because they're considered to be retarded. ''come on, GET MLG!'' Finn shouted, while noscopeing some people, who were also campers. ''my noscope rainbow gun is always filled and ready to rekt some FUCKING CAMPERS!'' he boasted, but then he got noscoped by wander. ''u wot m8? i didn't hear you.'' wander said, because he rekt finn very fast and well.

Spongebob had his bubble gun(which used DIET PEPSI, which was sucked) and he carried some soap to make it damage the others. ''You gotta make this shit work.'' Patrick whispered and he had a sausage rifle to snipe with and he was trying quickscope already, but he missed by a bit and he was ended up kill by Chowder, who threw food grenades at the others. ''ur wot, m8?'' Chowder boasted and then he threw grenados at Danny, who could be a spooky, but he threw it back and then he was inivisble. ''oh shit, who threw it back?'' chowder asked, but the grenade exploded and HE and Johnny Bravo were blown up. ''I can't believe chowder's kill by his grenade! I WILL NOSCOPE THAT FUCKER!'' he shouted.

Spongebob, Sanjay, Johnny Bravo and Kim were in the same area as each other and they all had different wepons because they were cheeky kunts, so Sanjay had a fart rifle, rekting the others slowly like Snake, Kim had nothing to noscope with AND Johnny Bravo had pistols to make others get rekt. ''oh, wow! CAN YOU SEE MY SKILLS!'' Johnny boasted, as he was quickscoping with the quickscope pistols and he managed to wreck a few skrubs using the pistols, and one of them was a guy from Recess.

Sanjay was using his fucking fart power to rek'd everybody in the hood, but then he got some memes out and put him to power to 420 aka WEED LEVEL! ''Check my OP gun, right here!'' Sanjay boasted and then eh shot some farts so that one of the guys on the other team get rekt, and then he shot it at three people and one of them was Ron Stoppable, who STOPPED it with a awesome shield, which was from a laser rifile. ''Shut up, scrub, you don't the POWER OF IT!'' Ron said. ''Okay, I didn't say anything, but you're a retard.'' Sanjay replied and then he left the tri-team alone. ''That was a lot of dank.'' Stitch commented, while smoking weed.

**Episode 2c coming soon for skrubs, skrublords and MLG players alike, so that you can see all of it!**


	7. SIX CLANS, TWO PLACES!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2c: MATURE RATED for real!**

Meanwhile, back at the ASDA, Diementio and Fawful was in the Nintenclan, which had a bad name and it was pretty big. ''wow, what a cheeky kunt, m8.'' Diementio said to Fawful and he tried to quickscope, but he failed and then all the others noticed him. ''WOW, WHAT A DUMBASS!'' Sonic shouted and then eh did a noscope with his rifle to Diementio and then he was kill like a sweet prinse, but Fawful jumped outta the shadows to try and do a triple killstreak for his team8s, but he managed only two and then...shit happened.

Meanwhile, back at whatever that place was, the Nick clans were getting a little rekt because they weren't MLG enough because Sanjay fucked it up with his fart gun and it didn't work for real. ''oh crap, we're rekt man'' Mordecai said and he was the blue jay guy and then his rifle suddenly was auto, so he tried to quickscope random clan members, but too many got rekt and some of the rekt skrublords were actually on his own team. ''OH SHIT, were doomed to being killed to death!'' Eddy said, really loudly and he used auto paintball gun with scope, so he used it, but Jenny's shield was un-nerfed.

Inside the small ASDA store, Ludwig's clan was getting some 420/10 foods, that they definitely would eat again. ''we got good food in the fuckin' hood!'' xxxLakituxx boasted and he got some food because they were hungry like shit and they all wanted in onto the food, but then some members of the Mushroom clan came into the round and they started getting some kush to boost their ammo to boost their stats and shit like that.

All three clans on the ASDA place, were playing to outwin each other and Amy Rose, Waluigi, Tails, Toadette and Captain Toad were trying to rekt each other, but they couldn't do it in a fast enough time, so Captain Toad used a turnip to do a trikshot, so of course Waluigi dodged it. ''ur aiming is total ass.'' waluigi and then he used a poison mushroom to own the best toad, but he missed and Tails got rekt instead of Captain Toad!

**EPISODE 2D COMING SOON! Follow this for a how to do a SB&HJ fanfic thingy!**


	8. mario v tails v fawful this time!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2d: Fawful v Mario v Tails!**

Fawful was having a good time since he wasnt kill, but Tails was flying in the the air trying to air noscope the green loser in the face but Diementio was also flying overhead, also trying to air quickscope, but Tails noticed it. ''Hah, I can noscope you easily, you scrublord!'' Tails boasting and Diementio was trying to quickscope, but he missed. ''Damn, where did you find this?'' the two-tailed fox asked Diementio, getting closer, but he was gettin' noscoped and he was kill.

Mario noticed Dimentio's OP weapon, so he tried to do a trickshott, but his aiming was shit. ''you seriously decieve me for a mintute there, but your aiming is retarted.'' the jester replied, before managed to noscope trickshot Mario on the ground, but the bullet was burned by fire flower. ''YOU can't nerf this super fuckign awesome flower.'' Mario boasted and then Luigi did a quicktrickscope vaccum and Diementio was dead on suck-in. ''WHERE'S SPOOK DOG?'' Luigi asked him, but obviously you can't see ghosts. ''the fork cartel took him?'' fawful replied and he wasnt not sure.

Sonic was running alongside Waluigi, Toad, Ludwig and Vector. ''THIS IS AWESOME AND SUPPORTED BY MACHINIMA!'' Vecto shouted, but then Ludwig charged his shell launched to rekt Vector and the crocodile was rekt and kill. ''oh no, you will feel the full power of me, little bitch.'' sonic shouted and he had his laser rifle under his arms and then he got it out and catched perfectly, and this was the third time he noscoped someone while running, so he got his laser rifile and kill ludwig.

Little Mac was using his fists, which have ben nerfed hard, to try and kill somebodye else, but he was kill by Ness and his baseball bat and the bat was also hit Lakitu. ''I own you, bitch!'' ness boasted and then Espio jumped to the roof of that ASDA. ''1v1 me, if you're not OP.'' espio said and they both took some steps, while Espio only stepped back two, Ness went back five and dranked mountain dew, so that Espio could own with skill and quickscopinh his ninja stars.

**Episode 2e coming soon, where the nerfed BECAMES buffed and we have loads of 1v1 and maybe some fedora bombs.**


	9. who rekt all of them?

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2e: Who's getting the ASDA?**

Roy got his unerfed bazooka and he trickshot somebody and it was dank, but it missed massively. ''YOU WERENT DANK ENOUGH, BASTARD!'' knuckles shouted to Roy and then bigass koopa shot his bazooka and it had dew power. ''get noscoped, m8 by my dew bazooka!'' roy boasted and he was running fast to Sanic and then he tried to noscope using some hand guns, but they weren't snipars approved and it blowed up like shit and he was kill.

sanic and sonic were travelling all over the map and then they reached the asda, which is sponsored by you knwo who and they needed to rekt LUDWIG VON KOOPA, WENDY AND TWO OTHER MLG players! ''we got to defeat the mlg koopas with...really fast noscoping!'' sanic shouted to sonic, who was the boom guy and they both ran around the store, trying to trickshot Larry and they did it like the fedora-wearin guys that they're. ''yep, we did this shit the first time, now let's do this with FAST AND FAST TRICKSHOTS!'' sonic said, quietly.

both hegehogs managed to take almost everybody except for Wendy. ''U fucking wot m8? You can't even make me rekt!'' she boasted and then Amy went into the store and she had her own ring gun. ''I got all kinds of ammo, but no gorilla warfare! YAY, LET'S SEE WHO'S GONE!'' she shouted, challenging wendy to a 1v1 and the girls got their own guns once and the hegehogs went away to noscope somebody with dew UPGARDE!

meanwhile, Sanjays fart bazooka had some dew and he was finally rekking people, but Ed threw a jawbreaker to Sanjay and kid was rekt. ''wow, I did this with some strongth,'' he said, before was noscoped, but he was moving around fast, so he wasn't kill yet. ''TAKE COVER, BITCH!'' he shouted to Finn and then they ducked down, while bombs were being quickscoped.

amy and wendy were trying make each other rekt with different guons and different weapons including a noscope ring, where the ring is apprently an aimbot, but the koopa was smart enough to dodge it. ''yo, bitch. you can't even noscope!'' amy shouted to wendy and she got some bomb rings and shot two at wendy and the koopa was finally rekt. ''yeah, we won the game, m8!'' tails shouted and knuckles camed in, quickscoped a bottle and the airhorn shouted it's sound to announce that FAZE CLAN and the third clan was finally rekt.

there was a killcam, showing that amy was running along the aisles and she was making the shelves rekt to hell and the baked beans made by tesco is what almost rekt wendy and then amy shot the shelves again and the shelfs fall down, making wendy rekt and then amy rose said, crying a bit ''Get rekt in peace, m80.''  
Sanic's team were cheering out and ludwig was crying because he lost the shit.

**MLG episode 3 is coming soon, where the CN v Nick v Disney fight willd be over, soon, m8 and it's not going to until next thurday, because it takes effort.**


	10. the 1st noscope update

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Some noscope updates**

Hello, everyone. welcome 2 my first update of this fanfic called ''mario league gaming'', which is probably a meme, but maybe not, so here's some episode 3a to show that my moitvation hasnt noscoped and rekt.

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 3a: STARRING SAMPLE TEXT!**

Three more clans from the anim8d world of Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. ''SAMPLE TEXT IS HERE!'' Ed shouted and then he quickscoped some people using actuall sample text because it wasnt nerfed yet. ''damn you and your op weapons, cheeky kunt!'' Swayswas shouted and he was kill now. ''WHAT random text is this?'' Modrocai asked and then Ed just showed by trying a quickscope an orange and sample text ammo came out and managed to noscode because Ed wasnt lookin in the scope.

**This is probably going 2 be finished and posted today, **and also there's now two new clans, which probably are sub-clans of optic, faze and probably snipar's new phase klan, which will b in episode 3b

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 3b: not starring snipars**

Jasmine had her sniper rifile under her arm, while Shawn had some hand gun to try and noscope some bears. ''i'm right with you.'' jasmine said to shawn and harold and then shawn just put the handgun into his pocket and then he used his whatever balloon to try and rekt the bear. ''YEAH! we're doing it!'' shawn shouted, then he threw trhe balloon and he rekt the bear, but it was a metal bear. all of them was scared, so harold's expression was saying ''3spooky5me now!'' and he pissed his pants. and they were on PAHKITEW ISLAND, the biggest map ever, where u can go noscoped undergrounb to the controll room!

**This is definitely going 2 be finished 2morrow, m8, for real**, also follow for more new story, which is coming soon and it will probably b crazy awesome, but 4 now, this has been sponsered by comic sans.

**THIS MIGHT GET A NEW UPDATE, SINCE episode 3 will be finished.**


	11. sample text: the weapon

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 3a: STARRING SAMPLE TEXT!**

Three more clans from the anim8d world of Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. ''SAMPLE TEXT IS HERE!'' Ed shouted and then he quickscoped some people using actuall sample text because it wasnt nerfed yet. ''damn you and your op weapons, cheeky kunt!'' Swayswas shouted and he was kill now. ''WHAT random text is this?'' Modrocai asked and then Ed just showed by trying a quickscope an orange and sample text ammo came out and managed to noscode because Ed wasnt lookin in the scope. ''GET THE CAMERA, FUCKING AMAZING!'' Modrecai shouted and he was hype.

Sanjay was trying to quickscope using his fart rifle, but it didn't work yet. ''Gotta recharge this crap!'' he shouted and then he reloaded using some dew and then his gun had full ammo. ''don't report! i'm lagging!'' buhdeuce said and he was walking in some laggy way, so they ran together and someone buhdeuce wasn't lagging anymore and they tried noscope, but it didn't work to say the least and they managed to noscope as part of a part killstreak by Johnny Bravo. ''I got noscoping skills to the max!'' he boasted. ''You forgot to nerf, retard.'' modrecai said to Johnny Bravo and then the bird reloaded.

Sandy had her gloves and she doing karate and she also had hitmarks to mark where she went, so she was camping around the place and she was having some dcent time until she got quickscoped by somebody and it was Kim P. ''WHERE U AT RIGHT NOW!'' she shouted and then she camped, so she could do some close combat and she was cool at trying to fuck others up. ''SHUT UP, U AREN'T STRONG FOR ME!'' Mr Krabs shouted and he had a money gun, that made the ammo come back once someone was shot or kill.

Mr Krabs, Sandy, Zim and Jenny were working 2gether to rekt everybody who's not a nick skrublord. ''shut up and get quickscoping.'' jenny said and she started runnign like a cheeky kunt, but she was dead because of some gun thats powered by kush and used some sample text. ''this is really cool.'' Eddy said and then he started shoting everywhere like an idiot.

**sry this was short compared to the CCC, but Episode 3b will b longer and better than before**


	12. some more noscopers

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 3b: MLG FIGHT on an huge island**

**WELCOME BACK 2 my first time writing in a thunderstorm**

Jasmine had her sniper rifile under her arm, while Shawn had some hand gun to try and noscope some bears. ''i'm right with you.'' jasmine said to shawn and harold and then shawn just put the handgun into his pocket and then he used his whatever balloon to try and rekt the bear. ''YEAH! we're doing it!'' shawn shouted, then he threw trhe balloon and he rekt the bear, but it was a metal bear. all of them was scared, so harold's expression was saying ''3spooky5me now!'' and he pissed his pants. and they were on PAHKITEW ISLAND, the biggest map ever, where u can go noscoped undergrounb to the controll room!

Harold was trying to quickscope and he was nerdy for it, so he tried doing it with Duncanand then he was spinning to make a trickshot. ''AWE, YEAH, I'M MAKING IT!'' he shouted and then he was being some 360 noscoper, but he failed, as he was mostly a skrublord. ''that happens you're trying to tricksho0t for the first time.'' cody said to him and he wanted to do some damage, but shawn noscoped them both, so they were kill. ''I can definitely trick-quickscope some zombies.'' shawn said and he met up with some bears. ''scuba bear, meet my noscope rifle!'' he boasted and then he managed to waste shots.

Courtney and Lindsay were camping in the same place, while Sugar was trying to noscoping some people with her machine rifle and she could noscope faster than before, because you gotta innov8, but a few could w8 like the fedora wearers dave and beardo. ''we shouldn't go down with their powers!'' dave shouted and he was still hiding for the sugar, the pro 360 noscope because he's a camber scrub. ''YEAH, i know you!'' she shouted and dave got spooked because it was 3spooky5him and then sugar noscopedd him like a pro.

**Episode 3c coming soon!**


	13. those noscopers were just scrublords

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 3c: how 2 win pahkitew island!**

Sugar and duncan were pro noscopers, noscopin' the skrubs, but they couldn't outrun jasmine, who was an MLG runner and she likes nature as well and Dave was kill by the noscope. ''YOU TRIED TOO HARD, DOG!'' sugar said and then she was with duncan. ''we're the best noscopers this side of the island!'' duncan boasted and then they were running close together to noscope more people in a bigger area, so they managed to catch justin, who was trying 2 beatitful with his gun out with duncan taking trickshotting to new levels of dank.

The others were in different places and scarlett had some tree gun rifle, that had sharp leaves as it's ammo and it was filled with good weed to boost the power. ''Haha, you and your dankness isnt enough to put this 360 pro noscoper killed to death.'' alejandro said and then he went upside down to do a new style of trickshot, the hanging trickshot and he had to quickscope at least thrice to make her rekt and then max also had the same shit. ''THIS IS TOO EASY!'' he said and then heather jumped in and stole the kill. ''Okay, let's do this together.'' she repiled.

Alejandro and heather were working together, but so were Sugar and Duncan. ''yeah, i'm alone, what are you going to do?'' noah boasted and then he got his water cannon to shoot some mountain dew in the air and then he did some quickscope before gunning out bombs in the hood. ''AW NO, IT'S THE DEW!'' Sugar shouted and then she was kill and then they all ran away except for heather because she wasn't fast enough. ''What, not MLG enough for you?'' noah snarked and he went somewhere else to kill somebody with dew.

Noah, Cody, Geoff, Sky and Amy were total swaggy cunts and geoff was too much of a try hard. ''put your shitty shorts up or else we're going to look like skrublords.'' amy said and she had a sample text weapon along with Noah's dew cannon and they were a cool combo, when suddenly some familar faces came out of the shadows. ''SAMEY, YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED SOMEWHERE!'' she shouted and she shot some sample text. ''WELL, THEN you shoud have sayed to my face and not online'' samey yelled back and she threw some lens flare bomb to the air and it hit the tree and people were blinded.

Geoff, Cody and Sky went to another place in the island and it was on a hill and then they discovered Max and Scarlett being some shitheads and they could make them rekt. ''Alright, SAMPLE TEXT TO THE MAX POWER!'' Sky shouted and then the text was way too long and Max couldn't read it because he was dumbass. ''That's long and i didn't read it.'' geoff said and SCARLETT WASN'T EVEN DEAD yet, even though she got bashed in the 'ead and she got a camera in her head. ''you cheeky kunt, m8.'' geoff said, having some fun, but he was kill by the camera's load of money.

**THIS match is going to be continue in episode 4 and episode 3d/3e will feature the the cn/nick/disney war thingy, also follow or dlc won't be coming to this fic and characters will be chopped off.**


	14. the euphoria shield!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**episode 3d: CARTOON WARS, SKRUBS!**

Three clans were fighting for some thing and one of them had Modrecai, one of them had Zim and one of them had Kim Possible, so they were fighting legitly dank with some sample text in action. ''what to heck is that thing, m8?'' phineas asked, but ed didn't answered anything and he just QUICKSCOPED him with soime sample text. ''wait, who was asking? well, i'm sure he was here.'' ed said and then he went on, just be noscoped by sanjay. ''MAN, IT FEELS BAD GETTING OWNED, RIGHT?'' sanjay shouted, showing that he doesn't care if he's a filthy skrublord and then he shot it and nearly rekt ed. ''that was a top kek move!'' craig shouted and sanjay was being cheered at.

sanjay was doing great job as an mlg player, even though he's the youngest and timmy was the second youngest in his clan. ''yeah, we're doing it like 360 pro noscopers!'' Timmy shouted because he had some vanish rifle and so far, he managed to get 7 kills with it. ''YOU SHOULD NERF THAT GUN, m81!'' rigby yelled and then he tried rekking some, but they failed to hit both kids since they dodged due to them had massive levels of euphoria from wearing some fedoras and then the skrub raccoon tried quickscoping somebody else, but she had an euphoria shield on. ''You can't battle my euphoria shield, fucker!'' Sandy boasted and then it wore off and she was kill.

TJ and Gus were together and they had fedoras on, but they were actually tribys, so there was no quphoria. ''HEY, LOOK IT'S SOMEONE ON OUR SIDE!'' TJ shouted, because boyster was in his clan and he was a cheeky kunt. '' hey, m8. i just tried noscopinh, but it wasn't for me.'' boyster said and he was making good progress on his quickscoping skills. ''YEAH, WE'RE GONNA REKT EVERYBODY AND MAKE US WIN!'' Donald yelled and he had a water rifler made for liquids and they all tried fragging out, so they were running fast.

meanwhile, spongebob and sandy were doing some cool trickshots with their guns AND they managed to get their team, the best number of kills, so their clan was winning, donald's clan was in second and modrecai's were in last place. ''we got to make a MASSIVE COMEBACK by doing super huge killstreak, kunts!'' finn shouted, with his team organised together and they needed a plan to make the others rekt. ''CALL US xxxDANKTOONxxx CLAN, M8 because we're so dank!'' Chowder shoutyed and mordecai agreed to that with a striaght thumbs up.

spongebob and sandy were mlg enough to gain the xxx before and aftor their names because they smoked weed and they had the highest number of kills after mordecai, but johnny bravo was close by and they were battling the tough guy and the blue jay. ''WE'RE GOING TO REKT YOUR KILL TO DEAD RATIO!'' xXxModrecaixXx boasted and he had an good quality fedora.  
''come on, you think we will lose this match, m8?'' sandy boasted and both the squirrel and the blue jay started to rekt each other.

**episode 3e coming on thursday morning and i'm making some bonus content aka episode 1.5 which is coming on wednesday but it's a night time thing.**


	15. the danktoon war isnt over

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**episode 3e: Dank Cartoon Skrubs, M8**

All of them were fighting pretty MLG, especially Kim and her gun thingy, Ed and his sample text gun and other weapons to do with being mlg, but they were winning the match with noscope skills and other shit like that. ''we're doing this thing like it's call of duty.'' kim said and then ed was kill by somebody quickscoping. ''you thought you were safe!'' dexter shouted and then ed was declare a sweet prince, so his wepons were OP for the time and dexter was confirmed 2 be dumbass.

dexter, ed, rigby and finn from the xxxDANKTOONxxx clan were all workin' together and they were trying defeat the 2spooky skeleton and they were making moves. ''we're all hanging out together, right now defeating some spooky skeleton.'' finn said and ed was happy, but he didn't he was fighting for his team. ''REKT THSE SPOOKY SKELETON for my team!'' ed shouted and he was firing some sample text everywhere, but some were powerful because the text was new and they reached the boss.

''OH SHIT, IT'S GONAN EXPLODE!'' rigby shouted and then he went away from the skeleton bomb. ''i'm going to be rekt, but so r you, m8'' he said and then he exploded from the genade and all of tthem except rigby were kill by grenade and he was gone, but ed wasn't dead because his shoild of sweet prinse and he was just normal now. ''im a kool dude.'' rigby said and he was random recking some people in the 'hood and he was getting a high killscore, but not as high as the spogenbob and sandy. ''we gotta make these guys kill fast!'' modrecai shouted because jake was kill by kim.

TJ finally got a fedora and he had some killstreak power, but not that much l8r, sandy rekt him with some powerful gun and flapjack didn't have a alot of kills because he coudnt trickshots well and it was his first doing some 360 trickshots and then he did a fast quickscope to finally made TJ rekt. ''aw shit, m8! i did a well good job!'' flapjack shouted and then he did a flip and just did a blinbshot. ''you think i'll lose this fuckin match, cheeky kunt?'' sandy asked and then flapjack went into a spin. ''nope, this is definitely a cheeky kunt move.'' he said and then he shot her and he got his dank kill stats up.

kim, wander and that girl from talespin was trying to make more kills for the xxxdisneyxx clan, while the xxxDANKTOONxx clan was winning by far with spongebob, sandy and jenny's mlg aiming skills. ''we're at the homestrech, m80!'' the announcer shouted. ''YOU GOT TO OWN THE FLAGHOUSE, FUCKERS!'' and then the kills sarted to arrive like an aimbot in a cod match.

**episode 3f is going 2 be up soon and sry, this was short as shit, but 2 b honest this was done in mostly an hour!**


End file.
